


Mieczyslaw Stilinski

by FandomsAreLife8_26_91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is stubborn, M/M, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Panic Attacks, Smut, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles is stubborn, but a tiny amount, theyre both stubborn people in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreLife8_26_91/pseuds/FandomsAreLife8_26_91
Summary: He slowly turns around and notices the thick paper in my hand."Is that my birth certificate?"Or where Derek tries to guess Stiles' name and it takes him a few tries to get it right.Kind of based off of when Sherlock tries to guess John's middle name.





	

Stiles and I were at the Library, we go every Sunday, enjoying each other's presence while reading a good book.  
When we went to check out our unfinished books, I couldn't help but notice Stiles’ library card. ‘M. Stilinski’, it read. I've always wondered what his real name is.

 

 

 

“Come on, Sti, what is it?” I ask him.

“I'm not telling you what my name is.” He replies.

“Fine, but if I guess right?, then you have to tell me.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, and I realize I'm being a little childish, but I don't really care. I really want to know his name.

 

 

 

I search ‘Polish names that start with M”.

I scroll and click on the third website. Ninety-four names, God, this is going to take forever.

 

 

 

Stiles walks into the loft and sits his backpack on the floor. He collapses on the couch next to me and let's out an exasperated sigh.

“Maksymilian.” I let out.

He gives me an incredulous look. “Are you serious?”

“What? I'm curious! Yes or no?”

He pinches the bridge of his nose and grates out “No.”

 

 

 

Beacon Hills has won another lacrosse game when I approach Stiles.

“Babe, you did great! You're such a badass, I'm proud of you, Mareczek.”

“Thanks-Wait what?” He gives me a look, but it's changed from exasperation to fondness. “No.”

 

 

 

I walk into his room and he's having a panic attack. “Stiles!” I yell as I sprint towards him on the floor.

“Der, I-I can't, shit I can't-”

“Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm here.” I'm holding him in a firm but gentle grip when I get an idea.

“Maurycjusz.”

It's works the way I wanted it to, because the randomness and ridiculousness of it catches him by surprise, and his panic stops for him to think of an answer. The firm “No” he lets out signals the complete attack is over.

 

 

 

We’re coming out of the movie theater, we just watched Rogue One.

We walk over to my camaro and I grab his hips and push his back against the car, catching him by surprise when I capture his lips in a deep kiss.

Our tongues fight each other, wanting entrance to each other's mouths. I bite down on his bottom lip and he lets out a filthy moan, distracting him long enough to win the little war in our mouths.

We finally pull away and his lips are red and swollen, mine probably in the same condition.

“I love you, Sourwolf.” He tells me.

“I love you, too, Miroslawy.”

He just smiles at me and says, “No.”

 

 

 

“Fuck, Der, I'm so close. Please, pl-ngh.”

I pound into him and let out my own moan of pleasure.

Then we're both screaming as we both cum.

I pull out of him and reach for the tissues of the bedside table.

After I've cleaned us up I collapse next to him.

“Mikolajek?”

He's too tired to even be annoyed with me when he whispers, “No.” He just snuggles his head into the crook of my neck. We both fall into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

He walks past me as he enters the loft and I say, “Mieczyslaw?”

“What?” He replies nonchalantly. He stops in his tracks when he realizes what I just said.

He slowly turns around and notices the thick paper in my hand.

“Is that my birth certificate?”

“Someone at the hospital owed me a favor, soon all of the files were at my fingertips.”

“I-uh, what? Nevermind, say it again.”

I give him a curious look, “Mieczyslaw.”

All of a sudden his mouth is on mine and his tongue is down my throat.

He pulls away and his golden eyes shine with lust.

I pant, “Does that, does that turn you on?”

He nods fervently. “I should've told you at the beginning, we could've been having a lot more sex.”

“Then we should get on with it then, Mieczyslaw.”

 

 

 

The next day Scott asked us why our table was broken.


End file.
